Just for a Moment
by imnotacommittee
Summary: The Doctor faces the inevitable when he returns to Pompeii


**Disclaimer**: Doctor Who belongs to BBC. No infringement is intended.

**Notes**: Until Moffat proves otherwise, something like this scene will take place. Also, we're not sure if the character Peter Capaldi plays in _The Fires of Pompeii_ is the Twelfth Doctor in disguise or is truly a Roman citizen that the Doctor remembered as he regenerated into his latest incarnation. For this story, I went with the latter idea.

**Just for a Moment**

"Father, I hope you don't mind, but I gave my new stola to Spartacus… the sister," Evelina said.

The Doctor looked up and saw Donna swaying in the gown, even indulging in a quick twirl as if she was a little girl. The material fanned around her, encircling her in a deep purple cloud. She was stunning. Before he could stop himself, the Doctor smiled widely.

"You look lovely…Spartacus," he said.

Donna looked up and blushed. "Thank you, sir," she said. "And it's nice of you to let me stay while my…brother looks around."

He nodded. Somewhere in _his_ TARDIS, the real Caecilius was blissfully asleep. Clara had been given strict orders to remain with him as the Doctor gathered clues. The resemblance was more than uncanny. It was mystifying. There had to be a reason his new face was the exact duplicate of the kind merchant. He'd hoped his trip to Pompeii would provide some answers.

And while he knew it was going to happen, he had not been prepared to see Donna again.

"It is my honor to have such a noble guest in my home," he said. He knew he'd blow his cover if he kept staring at her, but he couldn't help it. It had been too long. How many centuries? And yet he never forgot her. Her joy, her enthusiasm, how she made him laugh until his sides hurt, her kind heart and giving nature. Donna never let him lie to her (or to himself), and he adored her for it. He missed her terribly.

And here she was, right at the beginning of their cherished time together. It all was about to unfold for her. She didn't know all that she'd encounter, all the wonders she'd see, how brilliant she'd become.

How her best friend would rip it all away.

The Doctor blinked and stepped back, forcing himself to stay focused. He knew Donna and his former self would have their own Pompeii adventure. He knew they'd be all right. He had his own mission, and it was not to see Donna Noble again.

But how could he not want to spend as much time as he could with her? She was his Earthgirl, his best mate, his North Star.

She took a sash from the collection of clothing and swung it around her with a dramatic flair. She looked up at his charmed laughter.

"Sorry," she said and ruffled the flimsy material in her hands.

"No, please," he insisted. "Don't ever stop."

She blinked at his sincerity. Much less gracefully, she draped the sash back around her shoulders.

"Your brother should be back soon," he offered, eager to keep her near him.

"Oh, uh, yes," she stammered. "He seems to like running off. I would have gone too, but he said I should stay here."

He nodded. "I'm sure he just wants to keep you safe."

She rolled her eyes. "I can take care of myself."

The Doctor laughed and sat down next to the small pool. "Of that, I have no doubt." He gestured for her to join him. After a moment's hesitation, she complied. He braced himself, knowing this was a very bad idea. But her light scent floated to him, filling his lungs and taking him back hundreds of years when she had been at his side. Just the two of them out to see the stars. They thought they had forever.

"You and he seem to get along very well," he said.

"Oh yeah. He lets me tag along. He's a good older brother," she answered.

The Doctor snorted. "Older?"

She grinned. "You have no idea how much older," she said. "Don't let that young pretty face deceive you!"

He laughed. "I imagine you know just how to get under his skin. But I bet he loves it."

She shrugged. "Maybe. Although sometimes I think I annoy him," she said in a softer voice.

"Why would you say that?"

"Sometimes I am a bit brash," she said, fidgeting with her robes. "Sometimes I think he'd wish for a quieter compa…sister."

He stared at her. "He loves you just as you are."

She snapped out of her momentary reflection. "How can you tell after just meeting us?"

He coughed, thrown off. He was losing control and he had to stop. But the sad look in her eyes, the look he'd been so desperate to remove when she was with him, was breaking his hearts all over again. He waved his hand dismissively. "I see it with my children," he explained. "They fight constantly, but you'll never see a more protective brother than Quintus."

She nodded. "I guess so."

The Doctor was overcome with a sudden need to make her understand. He ignored all his inner warnings. But he did manage to resist the urge to grab her hands in his. He leaned a little closer. "I'm sure whatever your…your brother does, he does it to protect you."

She leaned back instinctively. "Thanks, mate, but I –"

"Really, he'll _always_ protect you, even if it's tough. You will always be most the important thing to him."

Donna stared at him, a little frightened at the intensity in his eyes. But she didn't turn away. He willed her to accept what he was saying. How much he loved her. How deeply he regretted what he'd done, but how he'd do it again if it meant Donna Noble would continue to exist in the universe, if just for a little while longer.

He stood abruptly, knowing if he said anything else, all hope of solving his own mystery would be gone. He would confess everything. He smiled down at her. "I was too forward. I apologize."

"No, thanks. You were just being nice," she stammered. "I'll remember that."

The words stung, but he nodded. "It's getting late. Hopefully your brother will be returning soon."

She paused, as if debating with herself. "Caecilius," she said hesitantly. "Do you ever think of going to Rome? Like soon?"

The Doctor held back his smile. _She's disobeying me, and I love her for it._

"It's been on my mind," he allowed and gestured to the far room. "Go see what Evelina's been doing."

She smiled sadly and stood. "Maybe you and your family can, uh, start packing?"

He nodded. "I'll look into it."

He watched her go, his vision blurring. He absently wiped away the moisture from his eyes. He was with _Donna_ again. Just for a moment. Even if he never resolved the mystery of this latest face, the journey was worth it.

~end


End file.
